


Vampire Heart

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Rare Pairings, Vinsmoke-twincest, Vinsmokes as a vampire royal family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: In una terra dove umani e stirpi demoniache convivevano, erano sorti regni e nazioni governate da potenti creature appartenenti a varie razze che imponevano il loro dominio.Sanji Vinsmoke è un principe appartenente alla stirpe di vampiri che da secoli domina il Regno di Germa con vendicativa crudeltà. Nel suo cuore non desidera altro che conoscere l'amore, ma il destino beffardo sembra averlo concesso a tutti i membri della sua famiglia eccetto lui.Almeno fino al giorno in cui si trova di fronte un giovane spadaccino.Alternative Universe fantasy-horror di One Piece.Pairing: IchijiNiji, YonjiCosette e ZoroSanji





	1. Rubino e Zaffiro

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Universe fantasy-horror di One Piece.  
> Rating rosso: p0rn with plot.  
> Lunghezza: tre capitoli  
> Pairing (in ordine di apparizione): IchijiNiji, YonjiCosette e ZoroSanji  
> Avvertimenti: spoiler per chi non conosce la famiglia biologica di Sanji; Vinsmoke-twincest lemon nel primo capitolo.  
> Nota dell’autrice (in preda al panico): Giuro che non so cosa ne verrà fuori, dato che è la prima storia erotica che scrivo. La causa di questo scempio è che Harry Fine ha messo le parole Vinsmoke e Vampiri nello stesso commento e il mio cervello è partito per la tangente :D Sono tristemente consapevole della mia inettitudine a scrivere lemon, quindi ringrazio fin d’ora gli intrepidi che proveranno a leggere comunque questo mio tentativo. Vi prego solo di non esagerare con gli insulti negli eventuali commenti, basterà un semplice “cestina tutto e datti all’ippica” ^_^;  
> Buona lettura!

** Vampire Heart **

__

** I \- Rubino e Zaffiro **

In una terra dove umani e stirpi demoniache convivevano, erano sorti regni e nazioni governate da potenti creature appartenenti a varie razze che imponevano il loro dominio. In tempi antichi il mondo era sotto il controllo del Maou, il Re dei Demoni che manteneva l'equilibrio tra i dominatori e impediva che schiacciassero le popolazioni più deboli. Ma un giorno una grande organizzazione di cacciatori di demoni era riuscita a catturare e a uccidere persino il Maou Gold Roger, e l'equilibrio tra le razze era precipitato nel caos. Da allora, molti tra i demoni più potenti sognavano di impadronirsi del leggendario One Piece, il tesoro che simboleggiava il potere del Re dei Demoni, e salire così sul trono supremo. Ma nessuno per secoli ci era mai riuscito.

"Se avessimo un nuovo Re dei Demoni forse le cose andrebbero meglio." sospirò Sanji, vagando malinconico con lo sguardo sulla pianura illuminata dalla luna dall'alto della terrazza del castello. "Forse persino io potrei rivedere la luce nella mia vita... metaforicamente, s'intende." specificò con un'amara risatina. Perché Sanji Vinsmoke era un vampiro: vedere realmente il sole l'avrebbe ucciso. Com'era accaduto a sua madre.

I suoi pensieri, già malinconici, virarono in una direzione persino più oscura della notte circostante.

Sua madre Sora aveva creduto che fosse possibile convivere pacificamente con gli umani; aveva persino imparato a cucinare il loro cibo, cosa che aveva poi insegnato a Sanji, pur di vincere la loro diffidenza verso la razza demoniaca dei Figli della Notte. Grazie a lei, nobile regina del Regno di Germa, da millenni dominato dal clan vampiresco dei Vinsmoke, era nata la speranza di un autentico accordo alla pari tra vampiri e umani.

Tale timida speranza era stata però crudelmente spezzata: gli umani avevano tradito la fiduciosa Regina Sora e l'avevano consegnata ai cacciatori di demoni, che l'avevano incatenata a un palo ed esposta alla luce del giorno. Sanji era ancora piccolo all'epoca, ma ricordava chiaramente l'ultimo messaggio telepatico della madre mentre veniva arsa dai raggi della stella diurna: una supplica rivolta al marito e ai figli di perdonare gli umani e non tornare a essere crudeli con loro a causa della sua morte. Questa supplica però fu ascoltata solo da un Sanji in lacrime, che poteva chiaramente vedere sui volti dei suoi familiari come ogni traccia di dolore e compassione veniva estirpata per lasciare posto alla rabbia e al disprezzo.

Da quel giorno il dominio dei Vinsmoke sul Regno di Germa divenne ancor più feroce e spietato: il tributo di sangue che la famiglia reale esigeva dalla popolazione raddoppiò, e anche l'usanza di catturare giovani donne e uomini umani da tenere come ostaggi e infine vittime sacrificali tornò in vigore.

Sanji si rifiutava di seguire le barbare leggi imposte da suo padre, Re Jajji; non accettava neppure di bere sangue umano, preferendo allevare piccoli animali da cui traeva il nutrimento indispensabile, nonostante le crudeli prese in giro da parte dei suoi fratelli che gli avevano affibbiato l'umiliante nomignolo di "Mangiaratti". Arrivava al punto di subire violente punizioni quando si opponeva agli ordini del sovrano, se riguardavano il catturare e uccidere esseri umani; ma preferiva di gran lunga le percosse di suo padre e dei suoi fratelli anziché tradire la memoria e le ultime volontà di sua madre. 

Col passare degli anni il suo comportamento lo rendeva sempre più estraneo e isolato dalla sua famiglia, e la solitudine diventava sempre più difficile da sopportare.

Per lungo tempo Sanji aveva riflettuto sull'amore, desiderandolo, bramandolo con tutte le sue forze, ma in definitiva non l'aveva mai veramente conosciuto. Da piccolo sua madre gli raccontava le storie romantiche inventate dagli umani e a volte sua sorella Reiju gli cantava le ballate galanti che le dedicavano gli ignari musicisti innamorati di lei, prima che li seducesse e li prosciugasse fino all'ultima goccia di sangue. 

Persino quell'imbranato di Yonji aveva trovato la sua Eve: un'umana di nome Cosette, il cui sangue aveva talmente deliziato suo fratello minore da spingerlo a tenerla in vita; l'aveva persino portata al castello in attesa di riuscire a persuadere Jajji a lasciargliela trasformare nella sua Sposa vampira. Prima di quel giorno Sanji tendeva a considerare il proprio gemello più giovane semplicemente un grosso combinaguai che non pensava ad altro che ad azzuffarsi con chiunque potesse rappresentare una sfida; adesso gli sembrava quasi incredibile vederlo sforzarsi di essere delicato con quella fanciulla così fragile, che avrebbe potuto spezzare con una mano sola.

Il destino era davvero ingiusto, rifletté amaramente: il suo cuore era affamato d'amore, ma fino a quel momento sembrava l'unico a non essere riuscito a trovarlo; mentre gli altri membri della sua famiglia, così spietati e crudeli, in un modo o nell'altro erano stati benedetti dal dono di quel sentimento che a lui restava sconosciuto.

Entrò nello sfarzoso salotto e su un ampio divano di damasco vide i suoi due gemelli maggiori, Ichiji e Niji, stretti in un intimo abbraccio. Le loro bocche erano posate l'una sul collo dell'altro, a leccare, baciare, mordere e suggere la vena giugulare in un'unione tanto sacrilega quanto erotica. Sanji restò a osservare per qualche minuto quelle appassionate effusioni di cui nessuno (a parte la loro famiglia) li avrebbe mai creduti capaci. Se c'era una cosa che invidiava a malincuore a quei due mostri assassini era proprio quell'amore indistruttibile che li legava da sempre: fin da che aveva memoria i due condividevano un legame mentale e fisico quasi simbiotico; una volta raggiunta la maturità, nessuno rimase sorpreso quando divennero amanti.

Solo una volta Sanji aveva osato chiedere a Ichiji (Niji lo avrebbe sicuramente picchiato come unica risposta) cosa rappresentasse per lui l'amore per la propria metà. Il maggiore, sempre stoico e pragmatico, aveva meditato insolitamente a lungo, e poi aveva ammesso di non riuscire a trovare le parole per esprimere ciò che provava, se non una frase che aveva turbato Sanji: "Senza Niji la mia vita sarebbe come è ogni cosa all'infuori di lui: fredda, silenziosa e senza significato. La prospettiva di vivere o morire mi lascerebbe indifferente."

Sanji aveva provato una morsa di ghiaccio allo stomaco: suo fratello era sempre così distaccato da ciò che lo circondava, se davvero avesse perso Niji cosa avrebbe fatto? Leggendo tra le righe, la risposta l'aveva già avuta: Ichiji si sarebbe semplicemente addormentato per l'eternità senza risveglio, come facevano i più antichi vampiri stanchi della maledizione dell'immortalità. Qualcosa gli diceva che per Niji non sarebbe stato diverso: senza Ichiji al suo fianco, persino i suoi famigerati eccessi d'ira si sarebbero spenti come la fiamma di una lampada, lasciando solo un guscio vuoto.

Nonostante questi pensieri terrificanti, Sanji lo voleva: voleva l'amore, voleva amare ed essere amato.

"Che ca**o vuoi tu, Mangiaratti?"

La domanda, come al solito cortese e raffinata, di Niji riportò Sanji al presente e all'imbarazzata consapevolezza di essere rimasto a guardare i suoi fratelli scambiarsi coccole lascive per parecchi minuti. Come al solito, nascose il disagio dietro il cipiglio irritato che riservava indistintamente a tutti i membri della famiglia (eccetto Reiju, che era pur sempre una donna, per quanto perfida come gli altri): 

"Stavo decidendo se era meglio dirvi a parole di piantarla di dare spettacolo davanti a tutti o spedirvi direttamente in orbita a calci!"

Niji scattò rapido come un cobra, tanto veloce da scomparire alla vista persino per gli occhi vampirici di Sanji, ma Ichiji lo fermò una frazione d'attimo prima che la sua gamba collidesse col viso del fratello minore. 

"Sanji non ha tutti i torti; perché attardarci qui quando potremmo stare più comodi nella nostra camera da letto?" commentò con sottile ironia il primogenito maschio dei Vinsmoke, alzandosi e porgendo con gesto elegante la propria mano al secondo. Niji la strinse possessivamente con la propria, e i due si allontanarono mentre gli occhi di Sanji restavano fissi sulle loro dita intrecciate.

Fin da quando i quattro gemelli Vinsmoke avevano smesso di condividere la stessa nursery, Ichiji e Niji avevano preteso di condividere la camera da letto. Jajji aveva assecondato il loro capriccio infantile, ma presto la servitù lo aveva informato che dei due letti singoli solo uno veniva usato. Inizialmente i due piccoli vampiri passavano le ore diurne che li vedevano immersi nel torpore abbracciati stretti in modo innocente, ma col passare degli anni la loro fisicità divenne sempre meno platonica fino a quando neppure Jajji poté negare che i suoi due figli maschi maggiori avevano raggiunto la maturità e si erano scelti a vicenda come Sposi. A quel punto poteva accettare la loro unione o ucciderli entrambi, ma il re di Germa non avrebbe mai sopportato l'idea di perdere anche due dei suoi preziosi eredi; così aveva concesso loro un talamo nuziale e la sua benedizione.

Proprio su quello stesso enorme letto a baldacchino si gettarono Ichiji e Niji, stretti in un abbraccio inscindibile; le loro mani vagavano frenetiche sul corpo dell'altro, accarezzandolo e spogliandolo, bramose di scoprire sotto le lussuose vesti colorate la seta candida della pelle che ricopriva l'acciaio dei muscoli. A quel punto la stretta si fece ancora più disperata, quasi che i due corpi volessero fondersi a divenire uno solo, come le loro menti e le loro anime erano già.

Ichiji accarezzò dolcemente la guancia del gemello, ammirando per l'ennesima volta la bellezza devastante di quel viso così simile al proprio ma amandolo di più per le differenze: gli occhi blu elettrico, così vividi rispetto ai propri di un azzurro simile al ghiaccio; le labbra sempre dischiuse in un ghigno che si trasformava in dolce sorriso quando erano soli, esattamente come facevano le proprie, solitamente strette in una linea severa; e i capelli blu come onde di zaffiro, una morbidezza seducente in cui amava immergere il viso. Non aveva bisogno di leggere nella mente di Niji per capire dal suo sguardo adorante che in quel momento stava pensando le stesse cose su di lui, mentre intrecciava le dita tra le sue ciocche rosso rubino.

Un altro lungo, languido bacio e i due si posizionarono distesi sul fianco con le labbra a pochi centimetri dal pube dell'altro. Quella breve distanza fu annullata in un istante, le bocche affamate di quella carne già turgida ed eretta che veneravano con baci e lingue e lievi tocchi dei canini affilati. Niji gemette, il suono soffocato dalla virilità del fratello; poteva a malapena contenere il desiderio di mordere delicatamente quel membro squisito: il solo pensiero di riempirsi la bocca del seme mischiato al sangue del suo adorato Ichiji bastava a fargli perdere il controllo. Ma i suoi piani per quella notte erano altri, glielo ricordarono le dita forti e agili che gli sfiorarono delicate il solco tra le natiche andando a stuzzicare la sua apertura più nascosta; con un fremito, Niji ricambiò allo stesso modo quelle attenzioni, finché l'impazienza non ebbe la meglio su di lui.

Spinse Ichiji con la schiena premuta contro il materasso di piume, stendendosi completamente su di lui e strusciandosi con bramosia contro il suo corpo perfetto per fargli sentire tutta la propria eccitazione pulsante. Con un sorrisetto fintamente esasperato per la fretta dimostrata dal gemello, il maggiore schiuse le gambe e le avvolse attorno ai fianchi dell'altro, concedendogli tacitamente il permesso di soddisfare le voglie di entrambi. Tutto il corpo di Niji era scosso dai fremiti al pensiero di poter finalmente tornare a immergersi in quel calore intossicante e non attese un attimo di più. La sua erezione violò quell'entrata stretta e conosciuta cominciando subito una danza di affondi erotica e intensa, sulla musica che solo gli amanti più veri possono udire, scandita dai loro gemiti di passione. 

Le dita di Ichiji vagarono sensuali sulla schiena del fratello fino a raggiungere la nuca; carezzarono l'attaccatura dei capelli e poi l'afferrarono per accompagnare le labbra gonfie e ansanti del gemello contro le proprie. Le loro lingue s'intrecciarono come serpenti in amore e i canini le graffiarono deliberatamente: il sangue che riempì le loro bocche fu una scossa di goduria che li portò entrambi al culmine del piacere.

Sciolsero la loro unione solamente quando le scosse dell'orgasmo si furono placate, lasciandoli tuttavia ben lungi dall'essere sazi. Con un deciso colpo di reni Ichiji rovesciò le posizioni, per poter osservare dall'alto il corpo supino e stravolto del fratello; il sorriso dolce e perverso comparso sulle sue labbra solitamente impassibili prometteva senza bisogno di parole che il viaggio negli abissi del piacere era solo all'inizio. Niji gioì mentalmente di essere un vampiro immortale, o la vista di quell'espressione gli avrebbe fatto esplodere il cuore.

Il maggiore cominciò la sua erotica tortura di baci e lappate su ogni centimetro di pelle dell'altro, teneramente e lentamente; troppo lentamente per Niji che già sentiva come il fuoco della lussuria, mai spento, tornava a divampare altissimo nelle sue vene. Quando sentì quelle labbra bollenti e peccaminose posarsi nel proprio interno coscia non resistette oltre: spalancò le gambe e le avvolse attorno alle spalle di Ichiji, supplicandolo tacitamente di possederlo. L'altro accontentò l'amante e sé stesso, penetrando finalmente quell'apertura fremente e vogliosa con amorevole, esasperante, dolce lentezza. Niji gemette d'impazienza, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi verso l'asta del gemello; ma quelle mani che sapevano condurlo in paradiso o all'inferno bloccarono la frenesia dei suoi fianchi, imponendogli un ritmo di spinte delicate, morbide e armoniose che lo condussero al limite della follia. Delirante tra le onde di piacere e di frustrazione per la voglia di sentirsi riempire completamente da quella virilità magnifica e durissima, il secondogenito levò una supplica spezzata:

"Ichi... ti voglio... più forte... ti prego!"

Era un colpo subdolo, lo sapeva: se esisteva un'unica cosa che Ichiji non era in grado di fare, era negare qualcosa al proprio fiero amante quando lo implorava in modo così disperato e vulnerabile. E così fu: gli occhi color ghiaccio del gemello più grande si sciolsero come laghi scintillanti, abbandonandosi alla passione e concedendo a entrambi di ricadere nel movimento potente e profondo che li condusse alle vette più alte dell'estasi. Niji venne con un urlo di godimento che lo scosse come un terremoto, e la stretta convulsa delle sue viscere spinse anche Ichiji oltre l'orlo del baratro.

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo dopo l'amore, scambiandosi languidi baci e carezze mentre i loro corpi si abbandonavano poco a poco alla rilassatezza soddisfatta di aver consolidato per l'ennesima volta la loro unione.

Come sempre accadeva, dopo aver appagato le esigenze dei corpi, i due unirono silenziosamente le loro menti condividendo i loro pensieri più intimi e segreti. 

"Sei preoccupato per Sanji." affermò Ichiji depositando un tenero bacio sulla fronte del fratello.

"No. Perché dovrei pensare al mangiaratti? Figurati." sbottò l'altro mettendo il broncio.

Il maggiore gli cinse col braccio la vita per rassicurarlo premuroso: "Non c'è niente di male. In fondo è nostro fratello."

Niji nascose il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla inspirando il profumo intenso di quella pelle che aveva immancabilmente il potere di trasmettergli un senso di pace e sicurezza; infine ammise: "Ultimamente è strano... cioè, più del solito essere un mangiaratti sfigato e piagnucolone. So che te ne sei accorto anche tu."

Ichiji annuì, pensieroso: "È inquieto, tormentato. Perso nei propri pensieri. Giorni fa mi ha fatto delle strane domande. Su di noi." sentì l'altro stringersi a lui "Credo si senta solo. Vuole un compagno."

Le unghie affilate di Niji si conficcarono nelle spalle del fratello e sollevò occhi che sembravano sfrigolare d'elettricità mortale. La famigerata gelosia del secondogenito si scatenava spesso per i motivi più insignificanti e lasciava nella sua scia sangue e distruzione; in particolar modo contro chi avesse osato anche solo guardare il suo Sposo nel modo sbagliato. Il fatto che Ichiji considerasse questo suo lato terrificante una delle sue caratteristiche più adorabili era dimostrazione di come fosse perdutamente e follemente innamorato di lui. Le labbra del maggiore lo travolsero in un bacio selvaggio e bagnato per placare l'istinto omicida del gemello, che infine si limitò a minacciare col filo di fiato che gli restava:

"Se si azzarda ad allungare le mani su di te lo schiaccio come un verme." e si crogiolò nella vibrazione della risata che scosse il petto muscoloso su cui posava la testa; adorava far ridere Ichiji, era un suono tanto raro quanto meraviglioso alle sue orecchie, pensò concedendosi alle carezze che il fratello posava tra i suoi capelli blu.

"Altrettanto." sussurrò il vampiro dai capelli rossi baciandogli il lobo dell'orecchio.

Il silenzio della loro unione mentale tornò nella stanza, cullandoli a un passo dal sonno; la fredda alba invernale incombeva, i due già percepivano la pesante influenza del sole in arrivo che li spingeva verso il torpore vampiresco, protetti contro i raggi luminosi dalle spesse tende doppie di velluto e lana pesante.

"Domani arriverà il Duca Drakul Mihawk." fu l'ultimo pensiero cosciente del primogenito. "Le informazioni che potremo ottenere da lui saranno fondamentali per decidere da che parte ci schiereremo nella prossima guerra." 

Niji non rispose, già addormentato tra le braccia del suo amore.

 


	2. Smeraldo e Ambra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo di essere l'unica a shippare Yonji e Cosette, ma li trovo così belli insieme che sono diventati il mio headcanon e difenderò questo pairing con le unghie e con i denti ;-)

** Vampire Heart **

****

****

** II – Smeraldo e Ambra **

La notte successiva il maestoso palazzo reale dei Vinsmoke venne illuminato da centinaia di torce e candele che facevano risplendere marmi e vetrate multicolori; di rado Sanji aveva visto la sua cupa dimora apparire tanto accogliente: dopo aver perso l'amatissima moglie, Jajji aveva eliminato ogni segno esteriore di benevolenza, rendendo il castello del Regno di Germa un luogo tetro e arido come il cuore del sovrano. 

L'occasione di una simile esternazione di accoglienza era rivolta al Duca Drakul Mihawk; il nobile vampiro era il più grande e il più celebre maestro spadaccino del mondo, e i frequenti lunghi viaggi rendevano le sue visite eventi eccezionali persino per i suoi lontani parenti, quali erano i Vinsmoke. Di lui Sanji ricordava solo le penetranti iridi gialle da rapace, che gli avevano guadagnato il nome di "Occhi di Falco", e l'enorme spada nera dall'elsa a croce, Yoru, famosa quanto lui: l'arma che portava appesa alla schiena era da sempre la sua unica compagna; ma quel giorno varcò le porte del maniero seguito da un'altra persona.

Questa anomala presenza sorprese moltissimo anche Jajji, che dopo aver accolto l'ospite scambiandosi i saluti di rito chiese subito chi fosse il giovane che lo accompagnava.

"Il suo nome è Roronoa Zoro. È sopravvissuto a un duello contro di me e ho deciso di renderlo mio allievo. L'ho adottato come mio Figlio."

Sanji aveva intuito dal primo sguardo che quel ragazzo poco più che ventenne era stato trasformato in vampiro solo di recente: la sua pelle manteneva un colorito bronzeo impossibile per i Figli della Notte purosangue come gli altri presenti; tuttavia quella particolarità, che faceva storcere un po' il naso ai suoi altezzosi familiari, piaceva al giovane biondo. Trovava che si intonasse piacevolmente con gli occhi grigio scuro e i corti capelli verde giada; si scoprì a chiedersi se quella chioma fosse morbida come sembrava, stupendo sé stesso al desiderio di far scorrere le mani tra quelle ciocche e sulla pelle che immaginava calda e tesa sui solidi muscoli perfettamente scolpiti sotto la sobria maglietta bianca.

Improvvisamente il suo sguardo si trovò incatenato a quello delle iridi color ardesia dell'ospite, che aveva percepito il suo indiscreto interesse. Sanji rifiutò di abbassare lo sguardo: l'orgoglio principesco che suo padre e Ichiji gli avevano inculcato con tanta insistenza gli impedì di indietreggiare di fronte a quella sfida silenziosa, che fu interrotta dall'invito di Jajji a spostarsi nella sala dei ricevimenti al termine dei convenevoli di benvenuto. Soltanto a quel punto gli occhi di Zoro lasciarono i suoi, ma scorse sulle labbra del giovane spadaccino un sorrisetto enigmatico che non riuscì a decifrare; l'unica cosa certa era che l'interesse destato era reciproco.

Il gruppo si accomodò su alcuni degli sfarzosi divani e poltrone che occupavano l'intero salotto principale del palazzo. Un'intera parete era occupata dall'immenso camino acceso, che insieme ai maestosi lampadari di cristallo illuminava l'ambiente con i suoi bagliori, riflessi da armi e trofei raccolti dal casato Vinsmoke nel corso di innumerevoli anni e appesi ai pannelli di legno intarsiato che isolavano le pareti dal freddo pungente dell'inverno. Il pavimento era ricoperto da enormi e fitti tappeti percorsi da fili d'oro e d'argento. 

Jajji poteva essere molte cose, perlopiù pessime dal punto di vista di Sanji, ma di certo non si poteva negare che fosse un eccellente padrone di casa, dato che la sua prima preoccupazione fu di far rifocillare i suoi ospiti: "Il viaggio dev'essere stato senza dubbio lungo e disagevole: permettetemi di offrirvi un umile rinfresco." 

Al suo ordine, nella stanza entrarono una decina di giovani donne umane vestite di abiti che lasciavano scoperti il collo e le braccia. L'offerta non poteva essere più chiara. Quelle fanciulle erano ostaggi, ormai assuefatte al piacevole dolore del bacio vampiresco, disposte a offrire il proprio sangue in cambio dell'estasi del morso.

La prima scelta ovviamente fu lasciata a Mihawk, che fece cenno a una giovane dai boccoli rosati; ella si inchinò all'algido nobile e lasciò che le affondasse i canini nella morbida spalla.

Zoro invece scosse la testa in cenno di cortese diniego; Jajji non insistette, immaginando che il giovane da poco unitosi ai Figli della Notte non fosse ancora a suo agio all'idea di nutrirsi in pubblico.

In qualità di Re, Jajji fu il successivo a reclamare la sua prescelta. Immediatamente dopo Yonji chiamò al suo fianco una fanciulla che si era tenuta un poco in disparte dalle altre: una fragile creatura dalla bellezza meno appariscente, ma più viva; capelli castano chiaro raccolti in una pudica coda e occhi color cioccolata che si posarono timidi sulla figura imponente del suo futuro Sposo, le gote imporporate mentre posava la piccola mano su quella di lui che la attrasse seduta sulle proprie ginocchia. Cosette posò la testa sulla forte spalla dell'ultimogenito Vinsmoke permettendogli di baciarle il collo prima di affondarvi con attenzione i denti affilati. Yonji bevve solo un breve sorso, poi passò la lingua sulla piccola ferita e la saliva dai poteri rigeneranti richiuse la pelle lasciando a malapena una cicatrice più chiara sulla pelle rosea. 

I due fratelli maggiori non ebbero tante premure: Niji ordinò a una a caso delle fanciulle di raggiungere il divano su cui sedeva al fianco di Ichiji, e la costrinse a inginocchiarsi a terra tra i due; le afferrò i polsi e ne offrì uno al gemello sorridendo malizioso, con l'intenzione di dividersi il pasto. Ichiji lo accettò con un sorrisetto divertito e i due morsero quelle braccia nel medesimo istante, senza distogliere lo sguardo l'uno dagli occhi dell'altro mentre si nutrivano, fino a quando la ragazza non svenne per la perdita di sangue; sazi, la abbandonarono esanime sul tappeto senza più degnarla della loro attenzione, lasciando che le altre la portassero via.

Reiju scherzosamente li rimproverò per la loro scarsa cautela, che poteva essere vista come cattive maniere in mezzo a una compagnia educata; Niji reagì dicendo che l’umana respirava ancora, quindi non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi se non vezzeggiavano come faceva lei le sue 'bamboline'. La principessa Vinsmoke infatti non faceva mistero di preferire le graziose fanciulle ai più rozzi maschi; per dare l'esempio ai fratelli infatti passò alcuni minuti ad accarezzare i capelli della sua prescelta di quella sera prima di nutrirsi da lei.

Sanji , come sempre, rifiutò le profferte delle giovani donne, con cortesia ma senza nascondere la pietà che provava per loro. Si accorse che Zoro osservava incuriosito il suo comportamento: di certo doveva sembrargli incredibile che un nobile purosangue rifiutasse di nutrirsi di esseri umani; ma non doveva dispiacergli, vista la ricomparsa di quel sorrisetto enigmatico un po' più accentuato sulle sue labbra severe.

Terminato il pasto, i vampiri più anziani cominciarono a discutere di politica, argomento che Sanji tendeva a ignorare quando il padre e i fratelli ne parlavano. Notando tuttavia che Zoro prestava la massima attenzione, decise di imitarlo. Gli bastarono pochi minuti per pentirsi del suo precedente disinteresse: il mondo stava attraversando grossi turbamenti al di fuori dei sicuri confini del Regno di Germa; l'ambizione di ottenere il trono del Re dei Demoni era divampata nuovamente tra gli esponenti più potenti delle varie razze demoniache, che avevano cominciato i loro preparativi per una vera e propria guerra di successione. Sanji non credeva che il padre fosse interessato al titolo di Maou, ma non gli sfuggì come la sua astuta richiesta di opinioni sui principali pretendenti nascondesse il progetto di sostenere il più promettente per ottenerne vantaggi in caso di vittoria.

"Da quel che ne so sono i Quattro Imperatori i più probabili a raggiungere il leggendario palazzo di Raftel, dove si dice custodito il tesoro simbolo del Re dei Demoni, One Piece." Jajji cominciò a elencarli: "Innanzitutto lo Yeti Barbabianca: ha adottato demoni di tutte le razze provenienti da tutti gli angoli del mondo, e se aggiungiamo i suoi molti alleati è senza dubbio colui che dispone dell'esercito più numeroso. Inoltre si dice che abbia accolto presso di sé addirittura il figlio del Maou Gold Roger; anche se questa potrebbe essere una pura diceria." inquisì lanciando un'occhiata al proprio nobile ospite.

Mihawk fece un cenno a indicare che la cosa non aveva la benché minima importanza: "L'ho sentito dire anch'io, ma da quel che so del ragazzo in questione, un demone di fuoco dalla testa fin troppo calda e con la tendenza a cedere alle provocazioni, sarà difficile che sopravviva ai cacciatori, figuriamoci arrivare al trono che fu di suo padre."

Jajji rise cortesemente e proseguì: "Come seconda porrei Big Mom, la Matriarca di Succubi e Incubi: il nucleo delle sue forze è composto dalla sua stessa progenie, e nessuno meglio di me sa quanto è forte e affidabile il legame di una famiglia!" il fatto che dicendolo il suo sguardo avesse evitato di soffermarsi su Sanji tradiva però una scomoda verità che Occhi di Falco non indagò per educazione verso il sovrano, lasciandolo proseguire.

"Poi ovviamente c'è Kaido il Beastmaster e il suo esercito di belve mutaforma. Si affidano solo alla forza bruta, ma sono violenti e feroci come nessun altro. E infine Shanks il Demone Rosso, che si dice fosse un vassallo di Gold Roger, sebbene finora non abbia mai dato segno di avanzare pretese sul suo trono."

"Conosco Shanks" ammise Mihawk "e so che non vuole la guerra. Ma so anche che non accetterà di riconoscere come Re dei Demoni una persona qualsiasi, anche se dovesse arrivarci con la forza bruta. Soprattutto" e la sua espressione neutrale s'incupì "se dovesse trattarsi di uno come Barbanera."

"Ne ho sentito parlare. So che il suo vero nome è Marshall D. Teach, ma non sono riuscito a scoprire altro; pare sia spuntato dalle ombre di recente."

"Sì, e in così poco tempo ha creato moltissimi problemi. Ti conviene stare alla larga da lui, è pericoloso." il fatto che quel nobile guardingo si fosse esposto a dare un'opinione così netta era molto significativo, e Jajji si ripromise di seguire il consiglio. Tuttavia Mihawk non aveva ancora concluso il suo insolito episodio di loquacità: "Ma non sottovalutare anche chi muove i fili di grandi potenze restandosene al sicuro dietro le quinte; simili elementi sono insidiosi proprio perché liberi di agire senza palesare la propria presenza, attendendo l'occasione giusta come un predatore nascosto sotto il pelo dell'acqua, o un ragno al centro della propria tela."

Jajji socchiuse le palpebre, rimembrando le informazioni portate dalle sue spie: "I Regni di Arabasta e Dressrosa vantano come protettori dei clan di Demoni estremamente forti, se non erro; non mi sorprenderebbe se i loro piani andassero ben al di là della difesa dei sovrani umani che li hanno assoldati."

Mihawk non rispose, tornando al consueto silenzio. Un silenzio molto espressivo per chi lo sapeva ascoltare, come Jajji aveva imparato a fare dopo lunghi secoli di familiarità... e sorprendentemente anche Zoro, sebbene conoscesse il suo Maestro da molto meno tempo. Ormai Occhi di Falco aveva detto tutto ciò che aveva da dire, ma non il suo allievo:

"Io credo invece che il vincitore sarà una persona che non vi aspettate. Qualcuno di cui ancora nessuno conosce il nome, ma che presto conquisterà One Piece e diverrà il nuovo Re dei Demoni!" L'incrollabile sicurezza con cui il giovane spadaccino dai capelli verdi aveva proclamato la sua opinione lasciò sorpresi tutti i presenti. 

Jajji sembrava intenzionato a chiedere spiegazioni a quel ragazzino impertinente, ma Mihawk lo precedette giustificando le parole del suo discepolo: "Zoro è amico di un giovanissimo Demone di gomma che ambisce al trono: viene da un villaggio sconosciuto dell'Est, ma in poco tempo ha già fatto parlare parecchio di sé. L'ho visto, una volta" aggiunse lanciando uno sguardo divertito al figlio adottivo, ricordando l’occasione del loro primo incontro e scontro "Possiede uno strano carisma che attrae a sé anche i caratteri più difficili. Chissà, forse una persona simile potrebbe davvero arrivare lontano." Detto ciò si alzò dirigendosi verso l'uscita della sala.

Il Re di Germa capì che il suo nobile ospite non avrebbe rivelato altro per quella sera, quindi si ritirò a sua volta nelle proprie stanze dopo aver rinnovato l'invito a fermarsi presso di loro per tutto il tempo che desiderava.

Zoro non seguì il suo Maestro, limitandosi a osservare Ichiji e Niji che se ne andavano silenziosi tenendosi mano nella mano, e Reiju che varcò la porta che conduceva all'ala dedicata alle donne umane con cui desiderava intrattenersi ancora un po'. Quando Zoro vide allontanarsi per conto proprio anche il ragazzo dai capelli dorati che lo aveva tanto colpito per la sua diversità rispetto ai fratelli gemelli e a qualsiasi altro vampiro che avesse mai incontrato, decise impulsivamente di seguirlo. Lo spadaccino aveva imparato a fidarsi del proprio istinto, ed esso in quel momento gli urlava di restare vicino a quel bizzarro principe.

Gli unici a rimanere nella sala deserta furono Yonji e Cosette; la giovane si era addormentata sul petto del vampiro, e lui non aveva mosso un muscolo per non svegliarla: sebbene non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, tantomeno in presenza dei suoi fratelli, era intenerito da quella piccola umana che ora se ne stava raggomitolata come un gattino caldo e morbido nel suo grembo. E come un gattino lei si svegliò strofinando il nasino contro la sua camicia e miagolando dolcemente mentre sbadigliava; sussultò nel rendersi conto di dove si trovava e il suo volto divenne color ciliegia quando Yonji rise dicendo:

"Dormito bene? Suppongo di sì, dato che ti ho fatto da cuscino; non è da tutti poter dormire in braccio a un principe di Germa!"

In realtà il corpo statuario del vampiro era troppo duro per essere precisamente comodo; ma Cosette aveva scoperto che lui era l'unico in grado di trasmetterle una sensazione di sicurezza e protezione, soprattutto in quel castello abitato da nobili demoni che consideravano gli umani solo come cibo (eccettuato il principe Sanji, sempre rispettoso con tutte loro, anche se lei sapeva che la sua gentilezza nasceva dalla pietà).

"Sono desolata per averle mancato di rispetto, Yonji-sama!" balbettò cercando di rialzarsi.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio leggermente urtato dal timore che ancora avvertiva nella sua voce, e fermò la sua fuga stringendola tra le braccia (con delicatezza, doveva ricordarsi la delicatezza! Quella cosettina esile era così fragile!): "Credevo di averti detto di non usare l'onorifico quando siamo soli. Pare che dovrò impartirti ancora un'altra lezione." le sussurrò nell'orecchio con un tono suadente che le ricordò con esattezza a che tipo di 'lezioni' si riferisse. 

Il principe dai capelli di smeraldo la sollevò tra le braccia come se non pesasse nulla; e Cosette si sentiva davvero senza peso ogni volta che pensava a quanto lui fosse forte e possente rispetto a lei, mentre un familiare brivido caldo le percorreva la schiena fino a sciogliersi tra le sue gambe.

Yonji sfruttò la sua velocità soprannaturale per correre fino alla propria camera da letto; lì depose la ragazza al centro del materasso morbido come una nuvola, e le si distese a fianco. Sempre ripetendosi nella mente il mantra che gli imponeva calma e delicatezza, le sciolse i capelli che s'illuminavano con riflessi d'ambra alla luce delle candele; poi percorse con la punta delle dita i lineamenti di quel visino imporporato, soffermandosi con l'indice a saggiare la morbidezza delle labbra frementi. "Irresistibili", fu il suo solo pensiero prima di cedere alla tentazione di baciarla con passione. Sentì le mani di lei serrarsi sulla seta della propria camicia, forse spaventata dalla sua foga; a malincuore interruppe il bacio sollevandosi a sedere. 

Cosette maledisse la propria timidezza, sentendo spuntare lacrime di frustrazione: perché ogni volta era incapace di dire a Yonji che le piaceva quello che facevano? E se lui si fosse stancato di lei e della sua inettitudine? Cos'era in fondo una normalissima donna umana per un principe vampiro? Le sue preoccupazioni svanirono nel vedere che l'altro si levava in fretta la camicia, scoprendo il torso scolpito di muscoli prestanti che la facevano sempre andare in tilt. Il suo amante tornò disteso accanto a lei, sorridendole rassicurante: le strinse le mani e le portò contro il proprio petto, lasciando che quelle piccole dita accarezzassero il suo torace marmoreo e le ampie spalle. 

Quelle timide carezze ebbero il potere di incendiargli il sangue, e Yonji si chinò fino all'incavo della sua spalla a inspirare il profumo di sole e di vita emanato da quella pelle (ancora per poco, si ripromise) mortale. Combatté il primordiale istinto di nutrirsi da quella giugulare pulsante e depositò solo baci su quel collo sottile, scostando le spalline del vestito e facendole scendere lungo le braccia fino a scoprirle il seno piccolo e sodo. "Perfetto" giudicò, vedendo come le sue mani riuscivano ad accogliere quelle rotondità come se fossero state create appositamente per questo. Accarezzò e massaggiò quelle morbide colline, stuzzicandone gli apici con le dita; incoraggiato dagli ansiti di piacere di Cosette, si chinò a baciare uno di quei capezzoli rosati: quando le sue labbra si strinsero a succhiare piano l'areola, le mani della ragazza si aggrapparono ai capelli verdi scompigliandone le ciocche ordinatamente pettinate all'indietro. Quel gesto di passione fece perdere il controllo a Yonji, che affondò i canini in quella carne tentatrice. 

Cosette gridò di dolore e scioccante piacere, e istintivamente sollevò il bacino scontrandosi con quello del giovane maschio sopra di sé, avvertendo la sua erezione già turgida e durissima imprigionata nei pantaloni.

Quel grido però riportò alla ragione il vampiro, che tentò di farsi perdonare leccando dolcemente la piccola ferita finché non ne rimase traccia. Desiderava sollevare lo sguardo per vedere come stava Cosette, ma il pensiero di averla offesa, disgustata, o peggio terrorizzata, lo bloccava. Furono invece le manine femminili di lei a sollevargli il viso, ora incorniciato dalle lunghe ciocche smeraldine. I loro occhi si incatenarono: Cosette poté vedere nel suo sguardo turchese il conflitto tra il desiderio devastante di lei e il timore di ferirla, mischiati insieme come le sfumature di azzurro e verde nelle iridi ammalianti; Yonji lesse in quei laghi di cioccolata dolcissima la fiducia incondizionata in lui e l'invito a continuare.

"Così però non vale, mia principessa; se mi guardi in quel modo mi fai davvero venire voglia di divorarti!" sussurrò con voce roca e sensuale mentre con un solo movimento le strappava di dosso la veste lacerando la stoffa come se fosse carta velina. Si fermò ad ammirare con un sorriso adorante il corpo minuto e squisito della sua futura Sposa che tentava pudicamente di coprirsi e le ordinò con voce che sembrava quasi una preghiera: "Non nasconderti; sei così bella."

Nessuno prima di lui aveva mai lodato Cosette per la sua bellezza; sapeva di essere una ragazza assolutamente comune da quel punto di vista. Ma il tono e lo sguardo di Yonji in quei momenti la facevano sentire davvero la donna più meravigliosa del mondo.

Le mani di lui percorsero l'intera lunghezza delle gambe snelle, divaricandole con dolcezza per accarezzarne l'interno coscia. Risalì fino a sfiorare la seta delle mutandine che la giovane ancora indossava, e quando si accorse che la stoffa era già bagnata, il sorriso rassicurante assunse una sfumatura da predatore. Le sue dita audaci s'intrufolarono sotto il tessuto e lei non trattenne un alto gemito di piacere. Anche quell'ultimo intimo indumento fece la fine del vestito.

Quasi facendo le fusa come un leone affamato di fronte a un lauto pasto, Yonji si chinò a venerare il punto più segreto della sua femminilità con le labbra e con la lingua, donando una magnifica tortura al clitoride e all'entrata celata subito sotto, suggendone il rorido miele che ne colava copioso. Quando i gemiti di Cosette gli fecero capire che si avvicinava al punto di non ritorno, sostituì le dita alla lingua e si sollevò a guardare il viso di lei arrossato e stravolto.

"Cosa desideri, Cosette? Dimmelo. Pronuncia il mio nome e dimmi cosa vuoi."

Lei incrociò quei turchesi fiammeggianti con i propri occhi resi lucidi dalle lacrime di godimento e ansimò:

"Yonji-sama..." 

Risposta sbagliata; lui sorrise perverso e inserì il terzo dito.

"Yonji!" gridò disperata Cosette "Voglio te. Fammi tua, adesso, sempre."

"Se me lo chiedi così non potrei mai rifiutarti nulla, mia principessa." confessò senza fiato il vampiro, slacciandosi i pantaloni con mani che quasi tremavano.

Il piacere che Cosette provò nel sentirsi riempire fino al limite dalla virilità prorompente del suo amante fu tale da portarla immediatamente all'orgasmo; questo non fermò i movimenti di Yonji, che la possedette con tutto l'ardore dei suoi lombi in una lunga danza d'amore che vide la giovane donna venire di nuovo mentre le sue braccia e le gambe erano avvinte al corpo del suo adorato; e infine raggiunse l'apice una terza volta quando sentì il seme del suo futuro Sposo riversarsi come una cascata bollente dentro di lei.

Ansimante, sfinita e senza voce per le troppe urla di gioia, Cosette si rannicchiò tremante d'estasi tra le braccia solide e confortanti che la avvolsero amorevolmente. Placata la sete di lussuria, coccolata da quella stretta sicura e dalle mani che le accarezzavano i capelli, la timidezza della fanciulla si riaffacciò in una domanda esitante che tradiva una segreta speranza:

"Yonji, pensi che avremo un bambino?"

Lui posò un casto bacio sulla sua fronte: "Per ora è impossibile; vampiri e umani non possono generare figli insieme, checché ne dicano gli stupidi romanzieri. Ma quando mio padre mi darà il permesso di trasformarti in una di noi saremo sposati e avremo un mucchio di marmocchi!"

Il cuore di Cosette palpitò di felicità al pensiero di avere tanti bambini con gli occhi turchesi o castani, e si addormentò con un sorriso sulle labbra sognando risate allegre di piccoli dai capelli d'ambra e smeraldo.

 


	3. Oro e Giada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo dedicato completamente a Zoro e Sanji!

** Vampire Heart **

 

 

** III – Oro e Giada **

Sanji percorreva a passo rapido i corridoi del castello senza una meta precisa; le informazioni che aveva ottenuto quella sera sulla situazione del mondo esterno rappresentavano più di quanto potesse capire appieno, e aveva bisogno di tempo e calma per rielaborare e metabolizzare tutto: il Re dei Demoni, i Quattro Imperatori, la guerra per il trono e soprattutto...

"Perché mi stai pedinando, Marimo?"

Si voltò di scatto cogliendo allo scoperto il giovane spadaccino che lo seguiva a pochi passi di distanza. Da parte sua, lo straniero non fece nulla per nascondersi o negare le sue azioni, ma chiese:

"Marimo? Che cos'è?" 

"È un'alga tondeggiante. Ti somiglia." rispose sarcastico Sanji accendendosi con nonchalance una sigaretta.

Una vena pulsò sulla fronte dell'altro: "Hai poco da fare lo spiritoso, Sopracciglio a Ricciolo!"

Sanji per poco non si strozzò col fumo: "Come mi hai chiamato, sottospecie di plebeo?" ringhiò mostrando i canini.

"Ti chiamo come mi pare, principe dei miei stivali!" ribatté l'altro posando le mani sull'elsa delle spade che portava al fianco: ben tre, e si capiva a colpo d’occhio che erano di stupefacente fattura, sebbene Sanji non fosse un esperto in materia.

Sanji non aveva certo paura di affrontarlo, ma ripensando alle ultime parole che gli erano sfuggite d'istinto provò un senso di nausea: l'arroganza dei nobili Vinsmoke che tanto disprezzava aveva messo radici anche dentro di lui nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi di essere diverso da quei mostri; combattere per una presunta mancanza di rispetto era una cosa che avrebbero fatto Niji o Yonji, lui voleva essere diverso nelle azioni, non solo nelle intenzioni.

Rilassò i muscoli abbandonando la posa da combattimento: "Se vuoi affrontarmi in duello dev'essere un allenamento con delle regole. A differenza di certi bastardi assetati di sangue che vivono qui, non ho intenzione di ammazzare qualcuno per difendere il mio cosiddetto 'regale lignaggio'."

Il familiare sorrisetto enigmatico ricomparve sulle labbra di Zoro: "Il mio istinto aveva ragione su di te: non sei come gli altri vampiri."

"Lo prendo come un complimento. Se intendi che non sono uno str***o presuntuoso che si pulisce il c*lo con i diritti degli altri e considera gli umani come pasti a due gambe, allora ci hai visto giusto." 

Zoro rise, una risata ricca e sinceramente divertita come Sanji non ne aveva mai udite dalla morte di sua madre e che riuscì a sciogliere qualcosa nel suo cuore.

"Beh, un pochino str***o forse lo sei, ma nel complesso non sei così male."

"Senti da che pulpito viene la predica! Idiota di un Marimo!"

"Ripetilo se hai il coraggio, Sopracciglio a Ricciolo!"

"Seguimi fuori e ti prenderò a calci attorno a tutto il castello!"

"Sempre se non ti avrò fatto a fette prima!"

Così i due si ritrovarono all'esterno tra i cumuli di neve e il vento gelido a scambiarsi calci e fendenti per tutta la notte. Solo quando l'aurora cominciò a rischiarare il cielo i due crollarono esausti a terra.

"Devo ammettere... anf... che non sei poi così scarso... per essere un principino viziato..."

"Pure tu te la cavi... pant... con quei coltelli da cucina troppo cresciuti..."

I due avevano tacitamente stabilito che non sarebbero mai riusciti ad andare d'accordo come facevano le persone normali, ma andava bene così. Il rispetto e l'apprezzamento che era maturato per l'altro durante quella lunga nottata di bisticci era la base del loro originalissimo rapporto. 

L'alba incombente li costrinse a ritirarsi tra le mura e Sanji accompagnò Zoro alla stanza che gli era stata preparata continuando a scambiarsi punzecchiature divertite. Al momento di separarsi si diedero appuntamento alla notte successiva per un altro sparring match; ma quando dopo pochi passi Sanji si voltò e si accorse che Zoro era ancora fermo sulla soglia a guardarlo, si salutarono con un sorriso e capirono che ormai erano diventati amici...

...con il segreto presentimento che sarebbero potuti diventare molto, molto di più.

Una serie di intense nevicate avevano convinto Mihawk a trattenersi nel palazzo reale di Germa per alcuni giorni, con grande (e segreta) gioia di Zoro e Sanji. I due passavano tutte le notti ad allenarsi e litigare, ma sempre più spesso facevano lunghe pause in cui parlavano di sé stessi. 

Sanji non amava rivelare molto della sua vita con la famiglia, quindi perlopiù gli raccontava dei suoi esperimenti in cucina e di come preparava pietanze raffinate di nascosto (per evitare la disapprovazione di suo padre e lo scherno dei fratelli) da offrire agli umani in ostaggio nel castello: tutti gli facevano sempre grandi complimenti e il vampiro, che non poteva assaggiare in prima persona i cibi che cucinava, sperava che quelle lodi fossero autentiche e non solo dovute al suo status di principe.

"Ormai neppure io potrei darti un parere, Ricciolo, ma se tu conoscessi Rufy scommetto che divorerebbe tutti i tuoi manicaretti compresi i piatti e la tovaglia!" rise Zoro.

Neppure lo spadaccino aveva molto da dire su di sé, ma rimediava con un campionario praticamente inesauribile di storie sul suo gruppo di amici: una disfunzionale 'Ciurma' di vivacissimi scapestrati appartenenti a un guazzabuglio di razze demoniache e non, che aveva lasciato due anni prima per allenarsi insieme a Mihawk; prima di partire aveva promesso che al suo ritorno sarebbero andati tutti insieme a cercare il leggendario One Piece per realizzare il sogno di Rufy: divenire il Re dei Demoni.

Sanji pensava che sarebbe stato bellissimo poter essere così: libero e spensierato, viaggiando all'avventura per raggiungere un obiettivo che pareva impossibile. A quel pensiero ricordò una delle storie che gli raccontava sua madre da piccolo: il mito di All Blue, il Cuore dei Mari. Per un vampiro era pura follia pensare di navigare, rimanendo circondato dall'acqua per centinaia di chilometri tutt'intorno con solo una sottile parete di legno a protezione dai raggi solari. Eppure questo non lo dissuadeva dal desiderio di trovarlo, un giorno, quel paradiso abitato da tutte le creature acquatiche viventi.

La loro quotidianità continuò così per settimane, all'apparenza sempre uguale; ma ciò che cresceva in modo esponenziale dentro i due giovani era la fiducia, l'affiatamento e un segreto sentimento che provavano sempre più intensamente l'uno per l'altro. Fino a quando non arrivò la fine delle tempeste di neve: Mihawk annunciò la propria imminente partenza e il termine dell'apprendistato di Zoro. Il nobile vampiro dagli Occhi di Falco dichiarò di non aver altro da insegnare al proprio allievo: doveva acquisire da solo le abilità che ancora gli mancavano per poi tornare da lui e sfidarlo nuovamente a duello per conquistare il titolo di Miglior Spadaccino del mondo.

Zoro accettò in silenzio la decisione del suo Maestro e si congedò da lui. Dopodiché corse a cercare Sanji.

Lo trovò nella sua stanza, seduto sul letto a sfogliare un libro di ricette. Si piazzò in piedi di fronte a lui e gli annunciò quello che aveva deciso ormai da giorni:

"Domani partirò per riunirmi a Rufy e agli altri compagni. Voglio che tu venga con me."

"Cosa?" 

"Sei infelice qui, lo vedo. E so che potresti rifiorire lontano da questo castello, tra amici..." _con me_. Ma non osò dire ad alta voce quelle ultime parole.

"Mio padre non mi permetterà mai di andare via." fu l'amara constatazione.

"Digli che viaggerai alla ricerca di informazioni sugli aspiranti Re dei Demoni. Come una specie di spia. Non sarebbe del tutto falso, anzi: quando Rufy diverrà Maou, sarà orgoglioso di saperti uno dei membri della sua cerchia!"

"Hahaha... ha. Mi piacerebbe. Sul serio. Ma anche quando io e i miei fratelli andiamo in missione non ci è concesso muoverci da soli. Dobbiamo sempre essere almeno in due. Mia madre..." Viaggiava da sola tra gli umani perché si fidava di loro. Jajji non aveva mai più ripetuto quell'errore.

"Sarai insieme a me." davanti allo scetticismo di Sanji, Zoro decise di ricorrere all'audacia che lo aveva sempre aiutato: "Sarebbe meglio se fossimo ufficialmente sposati?"

Il biondo boccheggiò per qualche istante prima di balbettare: "Ma ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?"

"Sì. Perfettamente. Devo mettermi su un ginocchio per fartelo capire?" detto fatto, Zoro si inginocchiò e protese la mano verso il biondo: "Sposami Sanji. Diventa mio e vieni via con me. Saprò renderti felice, lo giuro."

L’altro sembrava pietrificato dallo shock, così Zoro alleggerì un po' il tono: "Certo non dico che sarà facile, dopotutto sei un principino viziato con un brutto carattere che mi prende a calci per ogni stupidaggine ma..." schivò un calcio volante alla mascella per un soffio e rotolò a distanza di sicurezza esibendo un ghigno ironico "ma persino una dannata vita da vampiro immortale al tuo fianco sarebbe sempre interessante e piena d'adrenalina!"

Sanji si chiese perché non avesse ancora smontato a calci i connotati perfetti di quel viso così irritante, provocante, affascinante... ah già, ecco perché. Facendo un profondo respiro per calmarsi, gli si avvicinò lentamente finché non furono di nuovo faccia a faccia. Alzò le mani e Zoro non reagì: l'istinto, e ciò che aveva capito del cuoco, gli dicevano che non avrebbe mai usato le sue preziose mani per attaccarlo. Le dita lunghe e sensibili sfiorarono i lineamenti mascolini del volto abbronzato, facendo tintinnare i tre orecchini che portava all'orecchio sinistro e risalendo a immergersi tra quelle corte ciocche di capelli color giada come desiderava fare dal primo istante in cui l'aveva visto. Erano davvero morbide, in netto contrasto alla personalità dura e severa dello spadaccino.

Zoro non riuscì a trattenersi dall’imitare quel gesto: la chioma biondissima del principe gli ricordava la luce del sole, e poter stringere tra le mani quei fili d'oro puro gli procurava una gioia quasi nostalgica e un brivido caldo sulla pelle: toccare Sanji era come essere di nuovo sotto i raggi dell'astro diurno. Ironicamente, insieme a quel vampiro purosangue si sentiva di nuovo umano.

Le loro labbra si avvicinarono sempre di più fino a incontrarsi in un bacio: all'inizio fu timido e impacciato, poi acquisirono sempre più sicurezza e divenne una fusione appassionata di bocche affamate, un intreccio di lingue e respiri bollenti. Le mani scesero ad esplorare i corpi con carezze prima esitanti, poi in un crescendo di audacia e bramosia. 

Zoro tentò di slacciare i piccoli bottoni di perla della camicia dell'altro, ma le sue mani sembravano improvvisamente troppo goffe per riuscirci; per un istante perse il controllo della propria forza soprannaturale e strappò la seta bianca per l'impazienza di esplorare la consistenza persino più pregiata e candida della pelle al di sotto. Sanji emise uno sbuffo di lamentela, ma dimenticò subito le proprie rimostranze per il gesto rozzo perché le mani callose per l'uso delle spade cominciarono a percorrere ogni centimetro del suo petto e della sua schiena, come a voler memorizzare ogni curva del suo corpo.

Il biondo si crogiolò nelle sensazioni meravigliose che provava avvinto da quelle braccia d'acciaio, e a malincuore se ne districò per ricambiare il favore. Allontanarsi dal corpo rovente dell'altro fu una tortura, anche se per i pochi centimetri necessari a togliergli la maglietta. Quando ci riuscì, gli occhi azzurro cielo di Sanji si spalancarono per lo shock: il torso scolpito di muscoli di Zoro era attraversato da un lunghissimo squarcio ricucito rozzamente che aveva lasciato una terribile cicatrice dal pettorale sinistro al lato destro del bacino. 

"La Prova di Mihawk. Sono sopravvissuto al fendente della sua spada nera e lui ha deciso di farmi diventare il suo allievo. Però quando mi ha trasformato in vampiro la cicatrice è rimasta." Spiegò con voce secca e concisa. Il suo sguardo grigio s'incupì fino a un tetro color antracite nel fraintendere l'espressione del viso di Sanji: "Se ti disgusta così tanto non mi svestirò mai più di fronte a te, ma spero che non mi rifiuterai per questo."

"Idiota di un Marimo, non sottovalutarmi." sbottò il biondo prima di posare le sue labbra sull'ampio torace, all'estremità della cicatrice, e chiese con un sorriso seducente: "Ti sembro disgustato, forse?" prima di percorrere lentamente con le labbra e la lingua quel sentiero di perdizione, slacciando la cintura dei pantaloni per arrivare all'anca. Zoro inspirò per trattenere un ansito quando Sanji non si fermò. Quelle labbra peccaminose scesero fino ai riccioli di giada del pube, a lambire la base della virilità ormai completamente eretta.

Sanji tentò di nascondere l'imbarazzo dell'inesperienza dietro la sfacciataggine commentando con forzata disinvoltura: "Pare che la tua... quarta spada non abbia nulla da invidiare alle altre." Posò un bacio sulla punta turgida, assaggiandone il sapore virile e muschiato, per proseguire con piccole leccatine lungo tutta l'asta.

Guardando quel bellissimo volto angelico incorniciato d’oro, imporporato mentre venerava con la bocca il suo sesso, Zoro capì che se non avesse ripreso l'iniziativa sarebbe venuto in modo umiliante nel giro di pochi minuti. Per quanto odiasse l'idea di interrompere quella meravigliosa tortura, lo spadaccino si separò dalla sensuale fata della notte inginocchiata tra le sue gambe, lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo depositò supino sul letto a pochi passi di distanza, sovrastandolo. Il suo sguardo scintillava di una bramosa determinazione che fece vibrare d'aspettativa i nervi di Sanji mentre l'amante gli strappava di dosso anche i pantaloni. Zoro fece scivolare le mani su quelle lunghissime gambe snelle che nascondevano una potenza inaspettata, tastandone i muscoli affusolati e scattanti, risalendo fino all'inguine. Le sue mani forti afferrarono con impensabile delicatezza i genitali di Sanji, massaggiando il membro e i testicoli con tocchi decisi ed eccitanti che portarono presto al limite il biondo. Ma anche la resistenza del vampiro dai capelli verdi era agli sgoccioli: la visione del viso stravolto dal piacere dell'amante era troppo persino per l'autocontrollo sovrannaturale del futuro Miglior Spadaccino del mondo.

"Voltati." ordinò Zoro con voce roca, facendo seguire l'azione alla parola, e portando Sanji a distendersi col ventre contro il materasso. Si distese sopra di lui, stando attento a non schiacciarlo col proprio peso, facendo combaciare il proprio petto bronzeo alla candida schiena e premendo la propria eccitazione tra le natiche sode, mozzando il fiato a entrambi. "Lubrificante?" riuscì solo a chiedere.

"Nel comodino... c'è dell'olio per massaggi..." ansimò l'altro.

Zoro quasi scardinò il cassetto per la fretta di recuperare la preziosa bottiglietta. Ricoprì le proprie dita con quel liquido viscoso e profumato e le infilò nel solco che custodiva l'apertura di Sanji mentre l'altra mano massaggiava e impastava i glutei. La punta dell'indice accarezzò l'entrata strettissima ricoprendola d'olio, per poi inserire la prima falange.

Sanji gemette per l'intrusione e Zoro si chinò nuovamente su di lui sussurrando nel suo orecchio un preoccupato "È la tua prima volta?". Se il giovane principe fosse arrossito ancora di più avrebbe sperimentato l'autocombustione. Zoro capì che la risposta era affermativa e confessò: "Lo è anche per me. Ma cercherò di non farti male, lo prometto." 

Per suggellare il giuramento e distrarre l'amato dalla sofferenza che gli stava involontariamente causando, cominciò a deporre baci lungo le spalle, le scapole e la spina dorsale, nel tentativo di far rilassare quei muscoli troppo tesi e contratti. Il metodo funzionò, e dopo parecchi minuti di accurato massaggio riuscì a dilatare l'ano del suo amante abbastanza da poterlo penetrare in modo indolore.

Zoro dovette esercitare un'inimmaginabile violenza su se stesso per non spingersi dentro Sanji con tutta la passione che gli incendiava il sangue, trattenendo le proprie pulsioni e imponendosi un ritmo lento e costante per far abituare entrambi a quelle sensazioni sconosciute, ma che diventavano ad ogni secondo più meravigliose e assuefacenti.

Superato il primo momento di disagio il corpo di Sanji accoglieva con bramosia quella sensazione di pienezza sempre più in profondità, stringendo tra le sue carni bollenti il membro di Zoro che improvvisamente premette un punto speciale dentro di lui, facendogli urlare tutto il proprio godimento.

"Zoro! Zoro... voglio vederti..." ansimò il desiderio che l'amante esaudì immediatamente.

Sanji quasi se ne pentì quando percepì la carne di Zoro uscire da lui, ma capì che ne valeva la pena quando vide i lineamenti virili di quel volto fiero contorti dal piacere che lui stesso gli stava donando. Mai prima era stato così compiaciuto dalla flessibilità delle proprie articolazioni inferiori, quando avvinghiò le gambe alla vita del suo amante guidandolo nuovamente nel proprio corpo e ricominciando la loro appassionata danza d'amore.

Zoro non distolse gli occhi da quelli di Sanji mentre sentiva avvicinarsi a ogni spinta dei suoi lombi il culmine dell'orgasmo, finché non riuscì a trattenere oltre le parole che il suo cuore stava urlando:

"Sanji, diventa mio. Perché io sono tuo."

L'azzurro delle iridi già lucide di passione traboccò di lacrime di gioia pronunciando il voto che mai avrebbe sognato di scambiare con l'altra metà del proprio cuore:

"Lo voglio. Ti prendo come mio Sposo, nella mente e nell’anima, nel corpo e nel sangue, mio Zoro."

Le labbra del principe si posarono sul collo del marito, affondando i canini del morso ancestrale che li avrebbe legati fino al termine delle loro vite immortali. Zoro ricambiò il morso, sapendo istintivamente che da quel momento erano una cosa sola.

Il sapore del sangue e dell'unione eterna li spinse a superare le vette dell'estasi.

"Cosa accadrà domani?" chiese Sanji, molto tempo dopo che i fuochi della passione si erano placati, immerso nel calore rassicurante delle braccia del suo novello Sposo. Ora che riusciva nuovamente a pensare, temeva la reazione di suo padre e dei suoi fratelli alla sua unione con Zoro.

"Domani informeremo la tua famiglia di quello che abbiamo deciso di fare e partiremo. Da oggi comincia il resto della nostra vita, insieme."

Insieme. Sanji si sentì di nuovo vicino alle lacrime per quanto aveva sognato sentir pronunciare quella parola. Da quel momento in avanti l'avrebbe vissuta in tutte le sue sfaccettature, al fianco di Zoro.

Per sempre.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Così si conclude il mio primo tentativo di scrivere una storia erotica. Grazie ai temerari che mi hanno seguita fino a qui!


End file.
